Twice-Blessed
by DasMonstrumIstGewordenSoGro
Summary: Years after the defeat of The Ultimate Power, the nine children of the Charmed Ones take up the call, resulting in their deaths. When their mothers manage to bring them back to life, a chain of events is set in motion that may lead to evil finally winning. Main pairings inside. Rated M for possible lemons and extreme violence in later chapters.
1. Unforeseen Consequences

**A/N:** This fanfiction takes place after the TV series and ignores the comic series (which I have not read or have any intention of reading). Henry Jr is also the biological son of Henry Sr and Paige in this fanfiction.

 **Main Pairings (Romance will not take precedence as I am more concerned with storyline):** Leo/Piper, Coop/Phoebe, Henry Sr/Paige, Cole/Prue, OC/OC, Wyatt/Male OC, Chris/Bianca, Melinda/Male OC, P.J./Female OC, Henry Jr/Female OC, Parker/Male OC

 **Cast**

 **(As I know it so far)**

 **NOTE: This has been updated.  
**

Ellen Geer as Piper Halliwell

Frances Bay as Phoebe Halliwell

Donna Hardy as Paige Mitchell

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Gordon Wells as Leo Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop (going by Coop Halliwell)

William Peterson as Henry Mitchell Sr.

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Original Appearance as Potter Halliwell

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Drew Fuller as Christopher Perry Halliwell

Danielle Panabaker as Melinda Halliwell

Nina Dobrev as Tamora and Kat Mitchell

Arielle Kebbel as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Chace Crawford as Henry Mitchell Jr.

Jessica Alba as Parker Halliwell

Danielle Campbell as Patricia Halliwell

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, although my portrayals of the children, with the exception of Wyatt and Chris of course, were my idea, as were their castings, and Potter's appearance. The plot is also mine. All rights go to their rightful owners. This was done for entertainment, not profit.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Unforeseen Consequences**

 _After the defeat of the Ultimate Power, life returned to normal for the Charmed Ones, their husbands, and their children. For a time all was peaceful and they were happy. But evil is never permanently vanquished. The Charmed Ones continued to fight evil whenever it appeared, but were eventually forced to retire due to age, passing on their legacy via a spell to their children. Around this time, evil, having formed a new plan, waged war on the new Charmed Ones, known as the Twice-Blessed: Wyatt. Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Tamora, Kat, and Henry Jr Mitchell; and Prudence Johnna "P.J.", Parker, and Patricia Halliwell. The war was a fierce one, but the Twice-Blessed proved victorious, but at a terrible cost - their deaths. Now, their mothers are determined to bring them back to life before a new evil rises._

* * *

 _ **San Francisco, California, 2031**_

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood in a triangle holding hands in the attic of Halliwell Manor, tears streaming down their faces unchecked, shed for the loss of their children. The Book of Shadows, as always, lay open on the pedestal behind Piper, who stood at the head of their triangle. It was unneeded, for Piper had used the spell that they needed before, in order to save Leo from death, and so already knew the spell. They had cast the spell already and now waited for their guests to arrive impatiently, every second making it feel more and more as if they had died as well. Though the spell had been cast already and didn't need to be repeated, they still held on to each other's hands tightly, needing the support of family at present. Leo, Coop, and Henry Sr stood off to the side, watching their wives, their hearts just as heavy. That Leo and Coop said nothing spoke for itself. They knew that what the sisters were doing was dangerous, that there could be consequences, but their children were dead. What other consequence was there? Henry Sr was clearly nervous, however. Despite being married to a Witchlighter for years, and having three of them for children, he was still unused to magic.

"Will this really work?" Henry Sr asked Leo and Coop, in a low tone, not wanting to disturb the sisters. His voice was hoarse. He had clearly been crying and his appearance was disheveled, his expression crushed. "Bringing back the d-dead doesn't seem possible." It was difficult for him to say the "d" word in regards to his daughters and son.

"It usually isn't," Leo responded in the same tone. His tears still flowed unchecked, just as the sisters did. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. His sons and daughter were dead. It was his right to cry. "But the sisters have managed it before. But sometimes..."

Coop shook his head before also speaking in a low tone. "It has to work," he said, ever the practical one. He was keeping himself from breaking down like the others by thinking about it logically, not emotionally, choosing to have hope. "The Forces of Good have a way. I know they do. The question is if they will allow the sisters to use it." He was silent a moment. "But honestly, despite the alternative, I'm also worried if they allow it and it works." Leo and Henry Sr snapped a look at him in surprise. "Magic sometimes has consequences. Bringing back the dead? That is bound to have a bad one."

Before the others could respond, the spell took effect. An Angel of Destiny sparkled into the attic behind Piper, an Elder orbed in behind Paige, and an Avatar faded in behind Phoebe. Leo instantly tensed at the formation. The three were angry about being summoned, glaring furiously between each other and the sisters. It was the Elder who spoke first. "You have no right to summon us!" he snapped. "You can't just try to overturn the balance of nature whenever something doesn't go your way!"

"Perhaps you should tighten the leash on your little servants," the female Avatar said, her voice soft and neutral despite her clear fury. "This isn't the first time that they've shown the audacity."

The Angel of Destiny was silent, seeming to be observing the events despite his own ire.

"We have all done a lot for all of you," Piper started, seeming just as angry as the three who had appeared, Phoebe and Paige watching the three warily. "This is our children-"

"Our debt is paid," the Avatar cut her off. She regarded Piper coldly, without mercy. "We helped you saved Leo, gave you the way to summon an Angel of Destiny. You're lucky we did that much considering your betrayal. Your children would be alive now if you had stuck with the plan. There would have been no demons. This is the world you wanted and now you have it. Your children are not our concern. Do not call on us again." The Avatar faded away then.

The Elder noticeably relaxed when the Avatar left, but he still seemed pissed. "While we appreciate everything that you three have done and sacrificed for the Greater Good, we just can't keep making exceptions for you. Your children died. You can't just bring them back to life."

Phoebe seemed to switch to a different tactic. Unlike Piper, who had spoke out of anger, Phoebe spoke from her heart, more than likely the influence of being married to a Cupid, an Angel of Love. "We understand that we are asking for a lot. But we've lost our mother, our Grams, we've suffered, we lost Prue. We can't lose our children, our nieces and nephews, too."

"And it's not as if we're being completely selfish," Paige spoke up, deciding to also try practicality. "This helps you as well. It helps the Forces of Good. In case you haven't noticed, we're getting up in age. You're going to need someone to fight the forces of evil, unless you want to just throw in the towel and let them win."

The Elder glared at Paige. "Don't you ever attempt to blackmail us. There are other witches, other forces of good, and we will continue the fight with or without you." The sisters actually went silent for once, sensing that they had finally gone too far, but the Elder appeared to be thinking. "It is clear to me now that you three have learned nothing, after all of this time, but this is the perfect opportunity for a last lesson." He raised a hand to silence them when they moved to speak. "We will give you the means to bring them back. But there are stipulations."

"Anything," the sisters said in unison as Leo, Coop, and Henry Sr started at the acquiesce.

The Elder ignored their hopeful expressions. "For saving the world so many times, for sacrificing much for the Greater Good, we will grant you the power, for one use only, to bring back the dead. You will write a spell, and while you are chanting it, the entirety of the Forces of Good will empower it, and your children will return to you. Afterwards, we will cease all communication with you. You will no longer have the power to call on the Upper Realms, or the Angels, for help. And you three will be stripped of your powers, leaving the fight against evil to your children. Is that clear? We can't have you trying something like this again." He waited until the sisters all nodded. "Very well. A warning then. This may have consequences. Bringing someone back from the dead is dangerous, and bringing back more than one, _nine_ , will no doubt have some negative effect."

"We'll deal with it," Piper said with a shrug. "We always do."

The Elder sighed before looking at the silent Angel of Destiny. "You are in agreement?"

The Angel of Destiny was silent for a moment before finally speaking. "I am not. The dead ought not to be brought back. It is against the natural order. But so be it. As you say. It is time for them to learn."

The Elder nodded before looking back at the sisters. "Make your spell then. I will need to look it over." Phoebe took a slip of paper from her pocket, handing it over to him. He took it after a moment, looking it over before looking at Phoebe. "You prepared this in advance?"

"We tried it already, but of course it didn't work," Phoebe responded. "Will it work now?" She looked immensely hopeful.

The Elder handed it back. "It will suffice." He looked at them all. "I will need to fill in the other Elders, the Angels of Death, and the Forces of Good, so that they will be able to give their power when the spell is cast." He looked over at Coop. "That includes you." Coop nodded and the Elder looked at the Angel of Destiny. "You know what to do." The Angel of Destiny sparkled away and he looked back at the sisters. "Wait for our jingle, then cast the spell. You will need to cast it in unison." Once they nodded, he orbed away.

The sisters still held each other's hands. They all waited without speaking, the attic once again enveloped in silence. The tears had dried on their faces, and instead of crushing grief, it was hope on their faces now. They didn't know how long they waited. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. When the jingle finally came, just as the clock struck midnight (of course it would have to be that time for the spell to work), the sisters chanted in unison immediately, their voices ringing around the attic, their expressions hopeful:

 _In the hour between night and day_

 _The Power of Three calls upon the Ancient Power_

 _To bring back our children without delay_

 _With the Forces of Good our spell is empowered._

They chanted the spell repeatedly until their voices were hoarse, until they feared that it would never work, until they feared that they had been tricked. And then, finally, just as their hopes were almost crushed, something happened. A fierce wind picked up around them, blowing their hair and clothing around them violently. It was as if they were standing in the eye of a hurricane. Magic seemed to fill them up to the brim before being directed outward, leaving them tingling all over, as if they'd become electrified, before starting the cycle anew, over and over again. They looked over, still chanting and holding hands, as ten balls of intense light formed in the attic before slowly revealing human forms within them. The sisters stopped chanting and released each other's hands as the spell worked, and they turned to watch with happiness as the lights began to fade.

"Something's wrong." Their husbands had come over to join them, and it was actually Henry Sr who spoke, the oddity of that making everyone else turn to him in confusion. "We each have only three children. So why are there ten lights?" At his words, they all turned slowly back to the lights as they all faded.

* * *

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry Jr., Parker, and Patricia all lay on the ground, breathing, but seemingly unconscious. But there was one more person, a man seemingly the same age as Piper's oldest Wyatt. He was tall, pale, had short black hair and his eyes were closed, unconscious like the others, and he was darkly handsome. It was Phoebe who approached him slowly, shaking off her sister's hands as they attempted to stop her, telling them quickly, "Check on your children. All of you. Coop, check on the girls." They followed her instructions after a moment of hesitation - Leo and Piper went to Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda; Henry Sr and Paige went to Tamora, Kat, and Henry Jr; and Coop went to P.J., Parker, and Patricia.

Phoebe continued to approach the extra one slowly before kneeling beside him. She didn't touch him, just examined him. She felt... something. She had never seen him before, but he looked _so_ familiar. Unlike the others, who lay peacefully and were clothed in the casual clothing that they had died in, this man lay almost in a fetal position, shaking violently, clothed in what she recognized as what she'd come to call "ghostly attire", which her mother and Grams sometimes wore whenever they were summoned with the To Summon the Dead spell, a sort of white gauzy robe like the Whitelighters wore in the Upper Regions. It was the fetal position that did it and Phoebe froze in shock before looking at the spell that she still held, the wording.

 _To bring back our children without delay._ And then Henry Sr's words came back to her. _We each have only three children._ Phoebe looked at the man in shock as she remembered the fourth child that she had carried, even before P.J., the one she had had with Cole Turner when he'd been the Source of All Evil. It couldn't be. He'd only been a _fetus_ when he had died. How was he...? He looked like Cole, she could see that now, and also like her... that was why he looked so familiar. She felt a torrent of conflicting emotions go through her at once. She felt anger, hatred, happiness, affection, and other emotions twisting and changing within her so fast that she couldn't identify them all. In the end, it was maternal instinct that won out, grudgingly. She stood up, going to where a blanket lay over one of the old couches and placing it over... her son. God, this was impossible. But he was. _Yeah, he had also attempted to kill you and your sisters._ She clenched her jaw. Even her thoughts were conflicted.

"Phoebe..." She heard Paige say slowly, warily, and looked up to see everyone standing over them, frowning in confusion and concern. The other children were now conscious, looking groggy, but glad to be alive, and Phoebe grinned at her daughters, happy that they were alright, and they smiled back almost awkwardly. "What are you doing? Do you know who he is?"

Phoebe paused as her emotions shifted again as she looked at Paige, knowing her stance on all things Cole, but she also remembered all the times that she'd lose control of her own body and try and kill Paige while pregnant with her son. She reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, still kneeling beside him. Her grip was half protective, half retraining, in case he either attacked or was attacked. Her motion did not go unnoticed by the others. She decided to speak to Leo rather than Paige. "Leo, I think... that the wording of the spell... brought back... my other child." Leo looked confused and she handed him the spell. He read it and slowly tensed, getting what she meant. The others seemed to catch on just as quickly and she wasn't surprised by their reactions.

Piper looked shocked and horrified, speechless, and Henry Sr still looked confused, as did Piper's and Paige's children. Phoebe's eyes were on Coop and her daughters, however. Coop looked shocked, ashen, at first, before he slowly started to look angry. His reaction actually matched Paige's and Phoebe wondered which of them would snap first. She understood that he had a right to be angry. She should have told him, because despite everything, despite the fact that she had continued to age while he hadn't as an immortal Cupid, he had never stopped loving her. The girls were all speaking at once.

"We have a brother?" Patricia asked, being the first to speak, shocked but interested as she looked at him.

"But... how?" Parker asked, more surprised than anything.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" P.J. snapped at her mother, seeming almost as angry as Coop and Paige.

It was P.J.'s question that set off Coop. "Yes!" Coop snapped, causing Phoebe to actually jump. "Why didn't you?! You didn't think it important information to tell me that you had a child by someone else?!"

"Coop," Phoebe said quickly. "It's not what you think. Look at his age. It was before I met you, long before. You know about Cole. It was his." Coop seemed to relax and get more tense at her confession at the same time. She knew why. Cole had been her biggest love before him, so it probably didn't sit well with him that she had had a son by him. Unfortunately, Coop wasn't the only one who had heard the stories about Cole, about what he had been.

"He's a demon!" Chris blurted out, alarmed. Phoebe was infinitely grateful when Wyatt actually grabbed Chris's hands to stop him from attacking her son. Piper tried as well as she came out of her shock at her son's exclamation, but thankfully Melinda grabbed her.

"Maybe we should calm down and talk about this calmly..." Melinda tried to say.

"Does it make him evil?" Henry Sr spoke up. Everyone paused and looked at him at that. "I've always been one to believe in nurture over nature."

Phoebe jumped on that, glancing at her still unconscious son briefly. _Why was he still unconscious when the others were fine?_ She couldn't keep herself from being concerned despite everything, but his shaking had at least calmed, though he still trembled slightly. "Derek's son wasn't," Phoebe brought up. She was talking about the half-manticore baby that they had come across. Piper and Chris instantly relaxed at that, but still seemed wary, Wyatt and Melinda releasing them cautiously.

"Derek's son didn't try and kill us, Phoebe!" Paige snapped at her. finally losing it. "And his father wasn't just a blasted demon!"

Phoebe was about to respond, not really knowing what she was going to say, when everyone froze as a groan came from her son as he finally started waking up. Phoebe instantly turned toward him, but retracted her hand, watching him warily. "Are... you alright?"

He didn't answer immediately, seeming out of it. "Where am I?" he asked after a moment. When she told him while pointedly ignoring warning looks from the others, he opened his eyes slowly and Phoebe gasped slightly. _He has my eyes._ His eyes flew to her immediately at the sound of her gasp. "Mother...?" He actually sounded as wary of her as she was of him, and his eyes were guarded as he sat up.

Phoebe frowned at what he called her. Hearing him call her that stirred up something within her, tenderness, but also fear, and also some guilt. She never really tried very hard for him, not like Piper had done for Wyatt, changing the future just to keep him safe, and not like she had done for her daughters, desperately making sure that she had them, fearing that she never would. "You recognize me?" she asked in confusion after a moment.

"I watched my family from the other side," he explained after a moment.

"What's your name?" Phoebe asked him, noting the silence of the others. He seemed confused at the question at first before seeming irritated with it, not answering her. She guessed why after a moment of thought. "You don't have a name?"

"He wouldn't have one," Leo spoke up for the first time since the reveal. Everyone looked at him, with the exception of her son, who seemed to be attempting to get his bearings. "He died as a fetus. They don't get names. Though now that he's... back, it would be your job to name him, as his only surviving parent." Her son glanced over at Paige then - thinking of Cole? - who gave him a smug look that clearly said "Problem?" He looked away from her again after a moment. "That's also how he's an adult. Infants and children who die grow up in limbo until they grow old enough for their morality to come into play and then they move on until they're reincarnated like anyone else. Granted, most fetuses don't even go to limbo as they're not even really technically people yet, but I'm guessing that he was an exception as he already had a consciousness."

"Which makes him a freak," Paige said cruelly.

"Paige!" Phoebe snapped at her.

"What?!" Paige snapped back at her.

"Can I be named Potter?" her son suddenly asked and Phoebe looked at him in shock before giving him a questioning look. "You like P names." He looked at his sisters pointedly with some amusement. "It's a tradition in our family besides. And you like Potter. It's the name that you wanted Wyatt to have."

Phoebe couldn't help smiling. He really had been watching. And he didn't _seem_ evil. "Potter it is, then."

"We shouldn't be naming him!" Paige snapped, angry that she seemed to be the only one totally against him now. "We should be vanquishing him! Or are we waiting for him to go traitor like his father and kill us all?! He's already tried to kill us all once!"

Potter looked at Paige with an irritated expression. "I didn't try and kill all of you." Now even Phoebe frowned at him, as did Piper, and he looked at Phoebe. "The Seer was controlling me, tapping into my powers against my will. You gave her the ability, Mother, when you drank the tonics which had her blood in them. Since you didn't always drink them I did have some measure of control. I used it to take over and overload her, to kill her and the demons, even though I knew it would kill me too. I didn't want her to hurt you or Aunt Piper. You cared for me. And you both protected me." He had killed himself to protect her? He looked back at Paige before actually saying to her honestly, "I did try and kill you though."

Paige rolled her eyes and motioned to him pointedly, glaring at Phoebe when she actually laughed, which caused Phoebe to instantly stop laughing and look at Potter. "No killing your Auntie Paige, okay?" Potter inclined his head in acquiesce after a moment and Phoebe gave Paige a look. "To be fair, you have never given him a chance and killed his father."

"His father was the-!" Paige started before frowning at Potter.

Potter had gotten an extremely pained expression, and now put his hands to his head, screaming in pain. Phoebe put her hands to his shoulders. "Potter?! What is it?! What's wrong?!" He didn't answer her, still screaming in pain. He looked as if he was fighting something off. "Leo!"

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Phoebe," Leo said quickly.

"I'm tied to it!" Potter forced out through the pain, sounding as if something was trying to stop him from telling. "It came back with me!" Phoebe frowned in confusion before getting what he meant and panicking. He said it just as she understood. "The Source of All Evil!" Everyone started panicking then, even the children as they had heard the stories, though Henry Sr still looked confused.

"Potter, what do I do?" Phoebe asked him urgently. _Please don't tell me that I have to kill him. Not now. Please._

"Get it out of me!" Potter replied. "I don't know how long I can fight it!" He removed his hands from his head to take hold of her and push her away from him towards her sisters. "It's a power of three spell. Repeat it after me." He waited till she had stood and taken her sisters' hands. "Call on your ancestors..."

 _Prudence, Penelope_ _Patricia, Melinda..._

 _Astrid, Helena_ _Laura and Grace_

 _Halliwell witches s_ _tand strong beside us_

"The Power of Three we now decree."

 _The Power of Three we now decree_

"The Power of Three will remove thee."

 _The Power of Three will remove thee_

"The Power of Three commands you to set him free."

 _The Power of Three commands you to set him free_

"Ancient evil rising to fill the void/Looking to take away his will/Leave him be, and be vanquished!"

 _Ancient evil rising_ _to fill the void_

 _Looking to take away his will_

 _Leave him be, and be vanquished!_

Potter screamed at the top of his lungs in extreme pain, collapsing onto his back and writhing on the floor now, and suddenly what appeared to be a black evil shadow seemed to be yanked out of him before exploding just as the Source of All Evil usually did when vanquished. It blasted them all back violently, the windows of the attic shattering as the space around the explosion was left in extreme disarray. Everyone lay on the floor in pain for a moment, disoriented.

Phoebe was the first one up as she ran back over to Potter, who was once again unconscious, and knelt back beside him. She checked his vitals to make sure that he really was just unconscious, which he was. This time she lifted him up into her arm and held him. As everyone else slowly got back up, she looked at her sisters, Leo, and Piper's children. "Satisfied? He got rid of the Source from himself of his own accord. Surely that's enough to at least give him a chance."

Piper was silent a moment, but eventually just wrapped her arms around Leo, who put his arms around her in turn. "Alright, Phoebe," she said to her younger sister. "But be careful. We don't need another Cole situation. Or any other type of demonic situation."

"We'll watch him closely," Leo agreed with a nod. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda also nodded as their parents' acquiesced.

Phoebe looked at Paige then, who still looked pissed, and Phoebe gave her a pleading look. "Paige, please. He's my son."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I am not opening myself up to get attacked, Phoebe." She held up a hand when Phoebe and the others moved to speak. "I won't attack him until he gives me a reason, but I will not hesitate once he does. And he will. Even the Elder said the spell would have consequences, and I'm pretty sure he's it." She looked at her husband and children. "Come on. I'm tired. We're going home." She didn't wait for a response as she grabbed her husband's hand and orbed them away.

"Mother's instincts are not usually wrong," Tamora said to Phoebe.

"They are sometimes though," Henry Jr pointed out. Kat gave him a look. "What? It's true. She does tend to sometimes just be paranoid." His sisters glared at him before orbing away. Henry Jr followed them after a wave.

Coop paused a moment before going over to Phoebe, kneeling on Potter's other side and hesitantly taking his stepson's arm. He gave his wife a look. "We need to talk. But first let get him home." Phoebe nodded and he looked at their daughters. "Follow us back. I think it's a good time for a family meeting." The three of them nodded.

Phoebe looked over at Leo, Piper, and the two's children. "Thank you." Piper gave her a hesitant smile and Coop beamed them away, their daughters following them.

Leo looked at his wife and Chris. "You're both worried, aren't you?" he asked with a trace of amusement.

"Yep," Chris responded instantly.

"Always," Piper responded at the same time.

Leo, Wyatt, and Melinda chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there is the first chapter, a prologue of sorts. From here on out the fanfiction is going to take a very dark turn, and will primarily be from Potter's point of view, though I will sometimes switch to someone else's. Potter's name was taken from Phoebe's dialogue in 5x16: Baby's First Demon, not Harry Potter. Other episodes used for reference are 4x21: Womb Raider and 6x09: Little Monsters.

 **Warning:** I will not be updating this story unless I get at least _one_ review per chapter, whether that is as an actual review or as a PM.


	2. NOTICE

Just so everyone knows, I am planning to rewrite and continue this story on my current account, Genius Equals Insanity.


End file.
